


Seeing in the dark

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s got his body back, now he’s looking for something, something only Angel can give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing in the dark

Angel hadn’t really adjusted to sleeping at night and woke as soon as the door to his bedroom opened.

“What are you doing here, Spike?”

“Just got my body back, where else was I going to go?”

“A bar, strip club, just not here.”

Spike snorted. “Did that but now I need something else.”

“Like what?” Angel sat up in bed and leaned back against the headboard, taking care to keep the sheet over his waist.

“Need to feel something other than cold,” Spike said letting his coat fall from his shoulders. “Need to touch, be touched. Who else was I going to come to?” He unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang loose as he toed off his boots and undid the belt around his waist. “Not going to touch your humans, learnt my lesson there.”

“What makes you think I’m willing to help?”

“See the way you watch me, that hasn’t changed.” Spike wiggled out of his jeans to reveal a nest of dark blond curls and a slowly thickening shaft. “Always came to you in the end and you always gave me what I needed.”

“That was a long time ago,” Angel said his eyes fixed determinedly at chest height.

“Hasn’t changed, you can’t lie to me.” 

Spike shrugged off his shirt and crawled onto Angel’s bed. He sat back on his heels over Angel’s legs and Angel gave up any pretence of not looking as he slowly stroked his cock to hardness.

“You want me to do this we do it my way,” Angel said and Spike smiled in victory.

“Always your way,” Spike said and Angel snorted.

“Ask me,” Angel said.

“What?”

“Ask me, you want touch, then ask me.”

“Oh for… fine… I want you to touch me Angel.”

“Where?” 

“Where do you think?” Spike challenged, he deflated when Angel raised an eyebrow. “Anywhere you want.”

“I want you to tell me.”

“My neck,” Spike said suddenly. He sighed softly as Angel’s fingers swept over the line of his throat. “My arms.” His voice roughened as they ghosted over his shoulders and down his arms. “Chest…” he eyes fluttered closed and the touch firmed and blunted nails scraped over his nipples. His hands had fallen away from his cock and hovered over his thighs.

“Where else?” Angel said trailing his fingers down to caress Spike’s palms and finger webbing.

"Face.”

Angel smiled knowing Spike wasn’t looking and traced across Spike’s closed eyelids and cheekbones, lingering on the slightly parted lips.

“There’s lube in the drawer,” Angel said. “I want you to prepare yourself for me then I’ll let you touch me.”

Spike couldn’t hide the full body shiver at Angel’s words and when he opened his eyes he was gratified to see Angel watching with hunger. He stretched over and snagged the lube out of the drawer without losing contact with Angel’s legs and the erection he could feel against his inner thigh.

Angel watched Spike’s face capturing every twitch to tell the story of what his fingers were doing. Balancing back on his heels Spike moved quickly and efficiently to open himself for Angel. He didn’t think it would be like the times in the past when Angelus couldn’t wait but he didn’t have a lot of patience to wait himself. Every spot of skin Angel had touched was sparking heat pooling straight to his groin and he wanted more, he wanted to feel Angel everywhere.

“Ready?” Angel said and Spike nodded unwilling to trust his voice under the weight of Angel’s gaze. Angel squirted some lube into his hand and pushed down the sheet to slick up his shaft. “You know what to do,” he added, “no hands, you don’t touch until I tell you.”

Spike glowered at the order but Angel knew how much the dominance game aroused him and his own aching cock revealed the truth anyway. He knelt up and positioned himself over Angel his arse stretching to accommodate Angel’s girth with just the right amount of burn.

Spike slid down until he was resting on Angel’s thighs and Angel took hold of his hands to balance him.

“Neck,” Angel said as Spike adjusted to him. Spike blinked and then bent down to kiss the side of Angel’s neck. “Arms.” Spike traced his lips to match the path of Angel’s fingers until he reached Angel’s face.

Angel released Spike’s hands and pulled him down for a kiss. “Move,” he said against Spike’s lips, “I want you to orgasm on my cock alone.”

Spike shifted to keep kissing Angel and be able to raise his hips enough to fuck himself on Angel’s cock and get some decent pressure on his prostate.

Angel reclaimed Spike’s hands and thrust up keeping Spike’s cock bouncing between them. Spike gave up on Angel’s lips to start moving on Angel’s cock braced on Angel’s strength.

“You better come before I do,” Angel said his voice shaky, “or I might not let you.”

“Bastard,” Spike replied redoubling his efforts to put pressure on his prostate. Fortunately the idea of being stopped from orgasm by Angel struck a chord he’d never admit and without warning his cock pulsed warm ropes of release across Angel’s chest and face.

The muscles in Spike’s arse fluttered and tightened around Angel’s cock and he grabbed Spike’s hips to pump his own release deep into Spike as he licked Spike’s come from his own lips.

“Fuck…” Spike breathed, “I have missed that.” He pulled slowly free and collapsed on his side next to Angel.

“Should clean up,” Angel said weakly.

“Shut up and let me bask in the moment,” Spike said and Angel decided to indulge him just for a moment.

* * * * *

Several hours later Angel grimaced as he peeled the sheet from his groin. 

“I’m stuck to the bloody bed,” Spike grumbled from beside him.

“I said we should have cleaned up,” Angel said.

“Didn’t see you moving,” Spike replied.

“Well, since we’re already messy…” Angel rolled over and pinned Spike to the bed. “Had your fill of touch yet?”

“Thought you would have had your fill of me now,” Spike said.

“Seems I haven’t,” Angel said.

“Let me know when you do.” Spike wriggled until Angel’s cock was nestled in between his buttocks.

“I will,” Angel said.

Somehow he never did, no matter how much they argued.

END


End file.
